SAKI
by ALIANZAS
Summary: ESPERO LES GUSTE, DEJEN REVIEWS


**Pasaban las 8 de la noche y en el Templo Sagrado, Oril y su pareja Black cenaban con Piccolo y Fernanda, todo transcurría tranquilamente hasta que...**

**-¡¡¡YO QUIERO UN PERRITO ASÍ!!!- Lloriqueo Oril –mirando la foto de una revista que habia comprado Fer para que el mago oscuro se entretuviera.****  
**

**-Te comprare un lobito.- Dijo Black a su pareja, mirando al suelo con una gota de sudor en la frente.- "mira que ponerse así por un lobito"- penso el mago, meneando la cabeza hacia los lados. ****  
****  
****-Fer... -El mago se vuelve hacia la mutante- No tendras por ahí algo como... una capucha ¿verdad?- pregunto.- Tenemos que salir esta noche y –ùú- hay luna llena. ****  
****  
-****Eh si claro- sale del comedor donde cenaban, a los pocos minutos regresa con una capucha negra de gruesa lana, pero fresca al tacto ****  
****  
****-Mmmmm...- Black se la pone y ve que le cubre todo el rostro.- Perfecto.- sonríe, bajándosela.- Si no fuera por el maldito problemita de la Luna Roja, todo seria perfecto. ****  
****  
-****Eso se podría arreglar con mi esposo- le sonríe al mencionado, quien solo le echa una mirada cabreada mientras bebe su té- Tiene el don de desaparecer lunas.**

**  
****-¿Que piensan hacer esta noche, chicos?- pregunto Piccolo, mirando a los "jóvenes"****  
****-Pues... - Ambos se miran sonrojados y ríen a la vez. **

**  
****-Todavía no lo hemos planeado.- dice Black. **

**  
****-Tal vez vayamos a ver una película al cine descubierto (no sé si me entienden, pero me refiero a los cines que hay al aire libre) o a dar un paseo...-Dijo Oril- O nos perdamos por alguna calle extraña de la ciudad. ****  
**

**-¡****Ja! ¡Calles extrañas abundan! Siempre pasaba algo novedoso por las noches, cuando hacia mi patrullaje con mis primos y tíos -se sienta la mutante en su silla y bebe su vaso de leche- ¡Tengan cuidado!- les sonríe ****  
****  
****-¿Cuidado?- los dos chicos se miran y se echan a reír a carcajada pura. **

**  
****-¡Quienes deben tener cuidado son ellos, no nosotros! JAJAJAJAJA- Dijo Black entre risas. ****  
**

**-Ídem.- corroboro Oril, sonriendo abiertamente. ****  
****  
****-Pensando ahora en eso de salir.- Black mira a su cónyuge y sonríe cariñosamente.- No le contamos a tus padres. **

**  
-¡E****s cierto.! dijo el chico, golpeándose la frente con una mano. ****  
****  
****¿Que cosa? -dijeron los mencionados al mismo tiempo, preocupados de que hubieran hecho el par ahora **

**  
****-Papá, Mamá. Teníamos algo que decirles.- Oril mira a su pareja para que le apoyara. ****  
**

**-Nos hemos casado.- Dijo Black sin tapujos, bebiendo un poco de su taza de té. ****  
****  
-****Ah felicidades- musito Fer, para después caer cuan larga es de la silla desmayada, Piccolo se levanto a la carrera levantándola ****  
****  
****-¡Fer! ¿Estas bien?- Piccolo le da unos palmaditas en la cara- Fer, despierta. ****  
****  
-¿****Eh? ¿Ah... que? -recupera el conocimiento y mira a la nueva pareja, se levanta con ayuda de su esposo y esta un poco aturdida y luego los mira mejor **

**-¡****Cielos chicos! Disculpen mi comportamiento... Es que... ¡Carambas y por que no nos dijeron! ¡Es algo muy importante y lo mantuvieron oculto! -los miro molesta, la pareja recién casada se miro un poco avergonzados. ****  
****  
****-Pues...- Oril no había por donde empezar. **

**  
****-Lo hicimos según el ritual de los oscuros -explico Black- según nuestra creencia, el amor es algo único y no podemos enamorarnos dos veces, por eso elegimos con mucho recelo a nuestra pareja.- les enseña a sus suegros el anillo que tenia en la mano derecha.- cuando la encontramos nos sale un anillo en la mano izquierda y cuando nos casamos mágicamente, nos cambia a la derecha. ****  
****  
-****Que bello- susurra la ahora suegra del mago admirando el anillo, sorpresivamente lo abraza con fuerza- ¡Muchas felicidades Black, que sean muy felices!- En eso cambia de genio y lo agarra de la capucha- ¡Porque si haces lo contrario a mi bebé desearas no haberme conocido! ****  
****  
****-¡Je je! -sonríe- tendrías suerte de encontrarme si le hiciera algo. **

**  
****-¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! -Oril se purpúrea- ¡¡¡YA NO SOY TU BEBÉ!!! ¡¡¡HE CRECIDO!!!- se voltea, moreado hasta las antenas. Al ver la reacción de su hijo, Piccolo se echa a reír. ****  
****  
-****Como sea... -abraza ahora a su hijo que se pone del color de un betabel al sentir a su madre abrazándolo -Solo quiero que seas feliz- en eso le da una nalgada que lo hace gritar- ¡Ahora salgan a divertirse! -la pareja sonríe y se van despidiéndose alegremente, dejando a la otra pareja solos ****  
****  
****Piccolo sonríe y bosteza ligeramente -¡Que sueño! -se sienta y sigue tomándose su té de hierbas.**

**-El entrenamiento de hoy ha sido extremadamente duro; nunca había visto a Vegeta tan enfadado en la vida.- Se masajea un poco los hombros- Gohan ha salido ya del manicomio ¿Lo sabias?- dijo el Namek con tranquilidad. **

**  
****Fer sintió un escalofrió al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, volteo a mirarlo con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación, Piccolo lo noto y bebió de su té. Ahora tenían que manejar la situación de que Gohan estaba libre del tratamiento psiquiátrico a consecuencia de la obsesión sexual a su mentor. ****  
****  
-¿****Y porque estará tan molesto Vegeta? -Fer fingió interés sobre el príncipe saiyan pero Piccolo no la escucho, quería que enfrentaran la situación AHORA ****  
****  
****-¿Mmmh? ¿Que ocurre?- Piccolo la mira con interés aparente. Estaba más centrado en su creciente dolor de muelas que en la pregunta que le había hecho su esposa. ****  
****  
-****Gohan esta libre -se lleva los codos a la mesa, entrecruzando sus dedos- ¿Como sabemos que ya no es una amenaza para nosotros?- Hace 8 años por poco y te viola, casi nos mata a las niñas y a mi ¿Los médicos ya están seguros de que esta bien? ******

**-No estoy muy seguro- Piccolo dejo la taza en el fregadero- Si lo han soltado será por algo ¿no? -planta un besito en la mejilla de su esposa- no te preocupes, mañana por la mañana voy a ir a hablar con Raphael para enterar de porque lo han soltado. ****  
****-****Esta bien, el ahora es Subdirector de la clínica de salud mental de Satán City, así que tiene control de los casos clínicos y nos informara de todo -Fer suspira y se levanta abrazando a su esposo- Es solo que no quiero que te lastime, me moriría al saber que te hizo daño- su mirada se ensombrece- No quisiera tener que matarlo por ello **

**  
**** -Tranquila- Piccolo se llevo una mano a la cara y sonrió- No va a pasar nada, esta vez estoy preparado para cualquier ataque inesperado por parte de Gohan -le devuelve el abrazo y van hasta la habitación matrimonial. ****  
****  
****-Buenas noches, Fer.- Dijo Piccolo cuando estuvieron metidos dentro de la cama y abrazaditos. El Namek beso con ternura el cuello de su compañera y los dos se quedaron dormidos de costado. La mutante con la espalda recostada en el pecho de su esposo. ****  
****  
-****"Mas le vale que no intente nada malo" -Fer cerro los ojos para tratar de dormir- A la mañana siguiente el barullo del Templo Sagrado era el de siempre, Fer y Frida corriendo preparando el desayuno de las "Jinetes del Apocalipsis" Las trillizas Amy, Kelymor y Sakura, sin olvidar a Montserrat, la hija de Frida y Dende, quienes entraban al segundo grado de primaria y estaban atrasadas para llegar, Por su parte Alarian, quien estaba renuente a ir a la escuela, se iba a volar por todo el mundo. ****  
****  
-****¡Apresúrense niñas, su padre no va a esperarlas por siempre!- Grito Fernanda a sus hijas, mientras cerraba las loncheras y les daba a cada una sus mochilas, las niñas se despidieron dándoles un beso, a la vez que se oía encenderse la aeronave donde Piccolo las llevaría a la escuela ****  
****  
****-¡¡¡Guaaaa!!!- Black entra bostezando a la cocina y se aparta por los pelos cuando las niñas salen.- ¡Tened cuidado, niñas, por poco me aplastáis! -Bromeo el mago, mirando con los ojos rojos a la pequeñas, que fueron corriendo donde su padre y tio. ****  
****  
****-Buenos días -dijo Black sentándose en la mesa de la cocina pesadamente y recostándose en sus brazos. ****  
**

**-****¡Vaya! Parece que alguien durmió hasta muy tarde- bromeo Frida dándole una taza de té, a la que Black agradeció, mientras bebía llego el objeto de su afecto y le dio los buenos días besando sus labios. Las mujeres se vieron por un momento y se retiraron argumentando cientos de quehaceres. ****  
****  
****Al dejar en la escuela de la Comuna Mutante a las "4 Jinetes del Apocalipsis" Piccolo llego a la casa de Raphael, ahí MonaLisa lo recibió con alegría diciéndole que le daba gusto verlo, lo paso a la sala y a gritos le aviso a Raphael del recién llegado ****  
****  
****-Ya se por que estas aquí- le indico Raph mientras bajaba las escaleras, se estaba acomodando la corbata azul rey sobre una impecable camisa blanca, termino y se metió en un saco gris plateado, del mismo color de sus pantalones ****  
****  
-¡****No entiendo! ¡No tengo mis órganos sexuales al descubierto y aun así tengo que usar ropa! O dime niño ¿Es correcto que use ropa? ****  
****  
****-Si, es correcto que use ropa suegro -respondió Piccolo purpureado ligeramente por el comentario de la tortuga -Dígame ¿Como es que ha salido Gohan del psiquiátrico? ¿Ya se ha curado de su manía? ****  
****  
****Raphael al escucharlo, no pudo evitar un suspiro de fastidio y lo miro del igual modo- Escucha niño, lo que tiene Gohan no es una manía como morderse las uñas o dejarse los calcetines por días, es una obsesión, una que no le importa aplastar o destruir con tal de obtenerla. Y no, no se ha curado, esta controlada en base de medicamentos y terapias. El seguirá asistiendo para su atención, aunque ya no este internado y por tu bien te recomiendo que te mantengas al margen, comunícate por teléfono si quieres saber de él, pero no tengas contacto personal, no se como pueda reaccionar, Piccolo paso saliva y pensó en su familia. **

**-Jejeje -se ríe nervioso- Le tenia otra pregunta y dijo con una tic nervioso en un ojo- ¿Esta mi suegro Leonardo en casa? Quisiera hablar con él un momento antes de volver al Templo. **

**  
-E****sta en su casa, aun no sale a la clínica- el mutante toma su portafolio y sale no sin antes darle a su esposa el beso de despedida, abre la puerta y mira al namek- Cuídate grandote y no hagas nada estupido o que yo no aprobaría ****  
****  
S****ale por fin y después le secundo Piccolo, camino unos cuantas casas y llego a la enorme casa blanca de madera, con un extenso jardín lleno de rosas de variados colores (los favoritas de Ilssek) todo fragante, ahí le recibió Maggie sonriente, después que le dijo que su padre estaba en casa, partió volando a la universidad donde daba clases de Relaciones Sociales. ****  
****  
****Piccolo entro a la casa percibiendo su calidez, los muebles rústicos y la enorme chimenea de ladrillo, una pared tapizada de fotografías, unas ya demasiado viejas y otras recientes. En la cocina se oía a Ilssek tararear algo a la vez que una voz masculina la felicitaba por tan delicioso desayuno, al escucharlos Piccolo se enfilo directamente a la cocina. **

**-¡Buenos días Piccolo! ¿En que puedo servirte? -saludo Leonardo levantándose de la silla y dando una ligera reverencia que el namek respondió con agrado, con una mano el mutante lo invito a sentarse, al hacerlo Ilssek le sirvió una taza de café a pesar que le informo que ya había desayunado, mas ella lo ignoro y sabiendo que era algún tema muy importante, dejo a los 2 hombres para conversar mejor ****  
****  
****-Esto... -Piccolo baja la cabeza y pone las manos en torno a la taza- Me gustaría pedirle un favor, suegro -dijo algo purpureado- Llevo unos días con un molestia en la boca y me preguntaba si... siendo usted el único medico que conozco y dejo que me chequee... ¿Podría revisarme para saber si no me estoy volviendo paranoico con ese dolor? ****  
****  
-****No hay problema -le dijo tranquilamente Leonardo, se levanta y le pide que lo acompañe a su despacho, ahí tiene un pequeño consultorio que usa para la familia, toma sus guantes estériles y con su lamparita, empieza a revisar la garganta del namek ****  
****  
****-Es solo una muela cariada y se ha extendió a tu garganta la infección- busca algo de su armario medico y saca unos frasquitos y unas jeringas- ponte estas 5 inyecciones intramusculares cada 12 horas, ve con el dentista a que te saque esa muela, de ahí te tomas estos anti- inflamatorios 1 cada 8 horas y me ves pasado mañana ¿Alguna duda? ****  
****  
****-Mmmmmmmh... -Piccolo lo mira de reojo- ¿Puede repetirlo? ****  
****  
****Leonardo lo mira con aprecio y le explica de nuevo y para no tener alguna duda, se lo escribe en una receta con lujo de detalles. (Ya ven lo que sucede con tanto golpe, te vuelves medio pen... tonto) ****  
****  
****Piccolo se lo agradece y va donde el dentista. La verdad, no le hacia ninguna clase de gracia tener que ir a visitar a aquel doctor, pues no sabia como era y mucho menos que le iba hacer, suspiro resignado; tenia que hacerlo, le gustase o no ya que se lo había encomendado su suegro al que tanto respetaba. **

**  
****-"Si Leonardo dice que lo haga, lo haré"- se dijo a si mismo en la sala de espera. después de un rato que se atendieron dos mutantes antes que el, salio la enfermera diciéndole que era su turno, Piccolo se levanto con toda su "enjundia" y entro al quirófano. ahí una hermosa mujer humana de cabello castaño y tez aperlada le sonrió a manera de bienvenida, le indico que tomara asiento y comenzó a revisarlo. Piccolo se sentó sumamente nervioso, la única mujer que estuvo tan cerca en su vida era su esposa y ahora una extraña invadía su espacio personal aunque fuera una "sacamuelas" , respiro hondo tratando de controlarse, cosa que la dentista noto **

**  
****-****¿Su primera vez? -le pregunto sonriendo- No se preocupe, me encargare de ese malvado diente- se puso un cubre bocas y comenzó su labor, de su charola con instrumental, tomo una jeringa con anestesia y se la inyecto en la encía hinchada, el namek sintió el pinchazo pero no le dolió, después de hacer unos cuantos procedimientos, la muela fue sacada con éxito, felicitándolo la dentista por haber soportado "estoicamente" ****  
****  
-****Ahora tiene que atenderse esa infección, le daré unos medicamentos que tiene que tomar- la dentista iba a escribir la receta, cuando Piccolo recordó que su suegro ya le había prescrito ******

**-No hace falta -se apresuro a decir cuando vio a la mujer escribir algo- Leonardo Yoshi ya me ha recetado medicamentos para lo mismo. ****  
****  
-****¿Usted se atiende con el Dr. Yoshi?- la mujer lo mira interesada -¡Creí que el siendo ya un respetado Director y dueño de un Hospital ya no se tomaba la molestia de atender a la gente!- ríe un poco cruzándose de brazos- ¡Que rara es la vida! ****  
****  
****-Es mi suegro -confeso Piccolo- él fue quien me dijo que viniera a verla- ****  
l****e pasa la receta que le había dado su suegro para que la doctora confirmase lo que le dijo. ****  
****  
-****Pues mis respeto con el Dr. Yoshi- se la regresa- Salúdelo de mi parte, es un gran ejemplo para toda la gente, sea mutante o humana- le sonríe, Piccolo asiente con la cabeza y sale del consultorio ****  
****  
****Mientras tanto, en Satán City, Raphael investiga los expedientes mas importantes, revisa el de Gohan y después de verificar los medicamentos supresores y tranquilizantes que tiene prescritos, firma los documentos y se los entrega a su secretaria para que los archive, sale de su oficina y va caminando pensando en los casos por revisar durante la semana. ****  
****  
****En su camino ve por las ventanas de las puertas de algunas de las habitaciones para los pacientes con enfermedades irreversibles, sintió pena por esas infelices criaturas que eran prisioneras de sus mentes, al pasar por una de ellas, noto a una mujer anciana, le calculó por la piel marchita y el cabello cano unos 88 años, estaba arrinconada y musitaba incoherencias, se acerco un poco mas para verla mejor, en eso una joven enfermera se acerco a el. ****  
****  
****Enfermera: Dr. Yoshi, veo que ve a nuestra pacientita, no tiene nombre, aquí cariñosamente le llamamos "Clarita" la recibieron en el hospital unas semanas después de que lo abrieran, tiene trastornos paranoicos y ataques esquizofrénicos, alucinaciones y episodios muy violentos **

**  
****Además que siempre cuenta una historia, diciendo que ella es la madre de el orgullo de su raza, que es el ser mas poderoso del planeta, que su hijo es un príncipe. ****  
****  
****Raphael volteo hacia la joven y susurro "¿príncipe?" la enfermera se retiro y dejo atónito al mutante psiquiatra. ****  
****  
****A unos cientos de Kilómetros de allí, Black estudiaba en su despacho algunos hechizos oscuros de alto nivel. para que no hubiera accidente irreversibles, pinto en el suelo un sello y recito el conjuro sobre esta. ****  
**

**-...Déjame ver lo que ya no existe.- termino de recitar con los ojos cerrados. Se tuvo que sentar cuando un súbito mareo se apodero de él y le entraron ganas de devolver; ya se había empezado a alarmar, pues ya era la quinta vez en esa misma mañana que le sucedía. Al sentir una arcada tuvo que ir al baño a devolver todo cuanto había desayunado. ****  
**

**-Mmmmmh...- Black sale del baño con una mano en el estomago y semblante pálido. Oril había ido a trabajar y estaba solo con Dende y Mr. Popo en el palacio celeste; Fer y Frida habían salido para hacer algunas compras y Piccolo todavía no volvía. **

**-¿****Se siente bien Black-sama?- pregunto Mr. Momo al verlo, lo sostuvo un poco y lo sentó en un sillón de la sala principal, cerca de una ventana, estaba un servi-bar con una jarra de agua fresca, le sirvió en un vaso y se lo entrego para que bebiera. Dende se acero y miro el semblante del mago oscuro y lo felicito dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.**

**  
****-Grr... -Black crucifico al par de cabrones con la vista, bebió un poco de agua y se levanto.- solo es un mareo, no es para celebrarlo ****  
****  
-****Me parece increíble que no sientas el pequeño ki que hay en tu interior -le sonríe Kamisama- Oril estará sumamente feliz de saber que pronto será padre. ****  
****  
****-Mira -pone los brazos en jarra- ¡Ya me he cansado de tanto Ki! -bufa- ¡Y a ti no te interesa lo que me pasa! ¿Entendido?- lo amenazo, enseñándole los colmillos- ¡A la próxima tontería que me sueltes de este estilo te tragas mi puño! -hace un gesto brusco y se marcha encabronado hacia su habitación para descansar. ****  
****  
-****No cabe duda... Oril se va a poner feliz- susurro Dende a su sirviente agachándose un poquito, se rieron quedamente al imaginarse la cara del voluble namek al saber la noticia ****  
****  
****Mientras tanto Raphael golpeaba con su pluma el escritorio y seguía meditando en las palabras de la enfermera, no era novedad que una de las múltiples formas de alucinaciones es la de la fantasía de pertenecer a la nobleza. O ser encarnado por Ángeles o el mismísimo DIOS, pero esta mujer decía ser madre del orgullo de una raza, de un príncipe y que el mas poderoso del universo. Lanzo un poco la pluma y se levanto poniéndose su saco, alucinación o no, tenia que sacar la verdad, salio de su oficina y entro a la habitación de "Clarita". La mujer al verlo solo lo miro por unos instantes en esos ojos negros sin vida, Raph no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos y se acerco con cautela. La mujer no parecía importarle su presencia y seguía su murmullo sin fatiga, mientras la oía cada vez sentía que decía la verdad, le dio la media vuelta y cerro la puerta con llave para hablar con la Asociación del Hospital psiquiátrico para levantar una investigación sobre supuestos familiares de pacientes ****  
****  
****Dos días después de infructuosas investigaciones, la Asociación dio carpetazo a los datos de "Clarita" mas eso no pudo darle mas dudas a Raphael, tragando saliva y temblando de miedo llego a la puerta principal de Capsule Corp. después de informar a la recepcionista sobre su presencia fue llevado a una enorme sala en el 5 piso, por la forma que estaba amueblada noto que quizás ahí era el hogar de los dueños de la compañía, se arremolino nerviosamente por unos instantes, en eso la puerta deslizante se abrio dejando salir a una mujer humana, ya madura pero conservando su belleza, Raphael se presento y comento el motivo de su visita. ****  
****Bulma por un momento no lo reconoció, ya que solo conocía a Fernanda, más al comentarle de la Comuna Mutante supo que era tío de ella. ****  
****  
-****Sra. Briefs, se que esto es sumamente molesto para usted, pero esta paciente ha referido los datos que le comento. Tal vez cometo una gran estupidez, pero quiero arriesgarme, permítame una entrevista con su esposo... por favor- Bulma se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, Vegeta no toleraba a los humanos y no sabia como reaccionaria ante un mutante, se levanto del sillón y salio inmediatamente, dejando a Raph confundido. Unos minutos que fueron eternos para el mutante, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, saliendo ahora un hombre de presencia temeraria ¡Los ojos negros eran idénticos! ¡Ya no había dudas! Carraspeando, se levanto y extendió su mano derecha a manera de saludo, mas Vegeta le dio un palmo de narices al mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo**

**-****Bulma me dice que hay alguien que me conoce en donde usted trabaja, si es un saiyan es su deber como mi vasallo que se presente ante mi, sea una vieja enclenque y moribunda –con arrogancia- ¡Llévame inmediatamente! ¡Te lo ordeno! -Raphael se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltarle un improperio y se rió para si mismo, pensando si tuviera 15 años de nuevo, se le abalanzaría con sus sais. ****  
****Salieron de la Capsule Corp. y llegaron a la clínica de Enfermedades Mentales; después de informar sobre la presencia de Vegeta, fueron al pabellón, algunas enfermeras al verlo cuchicheaban, mas el príncipe no podía entenderles. ****  
****  
****Una enfermera rubia le informó a Raphael sobre Clarita quien por la neumonía que había pescado hace 2 días, su salud estaba muy deteriorada, incluso llamaron a un sacerdote para que le diera la extremaunción. Raphael trago saliva y abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando pasar primero al Saiyan. ****  
****  
****Al entrar Vegeta se sobrecogió al ver la escena, el ambiente estaba enrarecido por las secreciones de la paciente y la habitación no tenia ningún mueble o decoración, salvo la cama y en ella estaba algo que no se podía reconocer si era un ser vivo o un muerto ****  
****  
****La cadavérica cara estaba cubierta de pelo enmarañado y largo, una cánula le ayudaba a respirar. Vegeta se sintió abrumado de ver a alguna de su raza ser rebajado a tanto y con soberbia se acerco hacia ella, sin que el mutante pudiera evitarlo ****  
****  
-¡E****scucha mujer! ¡Quizás seas de mi raza pero en estos momentos desearía que no lo fueras!**

**-la mira con reproche- ¡Mírate! ¡Eres un asco y una vergüenza para nuestra raza! ¡Con gusto te mandare al otro mundo para que ya no me humilles! –estira su mano y empieza a crear una Energy Ha que apuntaba hacia el rostro de la anciana.****  
**

**-¡Alto!- Oril se interpone entre su "tío" y la paciente- ¡No tienes ningún derecho para hacerle eso! -lo mira con furia- ¡Es una persona muy mayor y tienes que respetarla!**

**  
****En eso, la mujer se le quedo viendo, Vegeta se aterro al ver esa mirada, se llevo una mano a la boca como si quisiera contener un grito y camino hacia la cama acercándose a milímetros rostro a rostro y solo alcanzo a balbucear: ¿Madre? ****  
**

**La anciana acerca una mano esquelética y acaricio la mejilla del príncipe, su rostro se suavizo mostrando una calida sonrisa, la mente de Vegeta viaja a Vegetasei cuando era un niño y ella le prodigaba todo el amor que su corazón de madre le albergaba. ****  
****  
-****Mi pequeño... -susurro quedamente como un arrullo- Tantos años esperando este momento... Por fin... Por fin puedo saber que mi tesoro mas querido vive- siguió acariciando el rostro de Vegeta quien tenia los ojos cerrados rememorando tanto amor perdido y que añoraba. Abrió los ojos y miro los de su madre, se arrodillo y tomo la mano con ambas manos susurrándole -Perdóname- ****  
****  
-****No hay nada que perdonar mi Príncipe, solo quiero que seas feliz en tu vida y que me perdones por no evitar que tu padre te entregara a Freezer ****  
****  
****Vegeta asintió en silencio y le dio un suave beso en la frente, la madre cerro los ojos de felicidad, miro de nuevo a su hijo y acaricio de nuevo la mejilla empapada en lagrimas, para después dejarla caer exánime ****  
****  
****Vegeta por unos segundos no supo que hacer, que decir, que pensar, tantos años pensando que su madre había muerto en una batalla y resulto que estaba aquí en este planeta encerrada, por su desequilibrio mental. Tomo el cuerpo de su madre y emitió su ki como si quisiera reconfortarla, mas al resultar que ya no había mas que hacer, la abrazo con fuerzas, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro. **

**Raphael y Oril salieron de la habitación con todo el pesar de sus corazones, al caminar unos cuantos pasos, escucharon el grito desgarrador de un hijo... al perder a su madre... **

**  
**** Los días que precedieron, la familia Briefs hizo el funeral mas fastuoso, digno de una Reina, en el sepulcro de la familia, se levanto un monumento de mármol negro, con arreglos de oro, elegante y sobrio. En su lapida, con caracteres saiyans se leía "Aquí yace la reina más gloriosa que el universo pudo dar ¡Salve Oh Gran Bura! ¡Reina de los Saiyans!" ****  
****  
****Al terminar el sepelio, todos se despidieron de Vegeta quien lucia impasible, aunque sabiendo que por dentro estaba hecho pedazos, estaba vestido completamente de negro y en su cuello lucia una pequeña medalla que perteneció a su madre y que tenia el emblema de la Realeza Saiyan. ****  
****  
****Al final se despidió Piccolo junto con su esposa, al mirar hacia un lado estaba Gohan en solitario, la mutante tuvo que controlarse para no llevarse a su esposo a rastras. Cuando todos se fueron Vegeta seguía ahí, frente a la tumba de su madre, quizás pensando en todo lo que se perdieron el uno al otro. ****  
****  
****Oril se acerco a su tío y se quedo junto a él sin mirarle o decirle algo. Se quedaron uno junto al otro por mucho rato, mirando hacia el mismo lugar, pensando en sus cosas. ****  
**

**-Deberías estar contento por ella -dijo el joven luego de unos minutos de duda- Te quería mucho, la visitaba en los ratos libres que tenia entre terapia y terapia. te recordaba y hablaba de ti en todo momento ****  
**

**-¿Por que no me lo dijiste entonces? -voltea su rostro con los ojos rojos por el llanto que se negaba a dejar caer ****  
**

**-****¡¿DIME POR QUE COÑOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE MI MADRE ESTABA AQUI?! -se transforma en SS2 y se le va a golpes al joven namek, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos ****  
****  
****-¡¡¡NO LE PONGAS LAS MANOS ENCIMA!!! -Black le pega una patada directa a la cara a Vegeta y lo lanza lejos de su esposo usando su magia- ¡Tuvo sus motivos para no hacerlo! **

**  
****-¡No te estreses!- le recordó Oril, cogiendo en brazos cuando se desplomaba- Estas delicado, tienes que tranquilizarte.- lo deja en el suelo y encara a su tío.- ¡Porque sabia que tu reacción seria parecida y no quería provocarte dolor! ****  
****  
-****¡¡¡PERMITISTE QUE MI MADRE CONVIVIERA CON LOCOS, ELLA, UNA REINA!!! ¡¡DAME UNA MALDITA RAZON PARA NO MATARTE ORIL!! -lo tiene sujeto de la gorguera, en eso oye un chasquido, al voltear, Fernanda le apuntaba con su arma láser ****  
****  
-****Escucha Vegeta, lamentamos el fin de tu madre, pero entiende, Oril no podía hablar dadas sus circunstancias. Así que te pido que te calmes y dejes a Oril, no quiero lastimarte -le apunta a la cabeza oyéndose el chasquido del arma- Por favor ****  
****  
****Vegeta suelta con fuerza a Oril y se retira bufando, Fer aspira aire aliviada y ayuda a su hijo a levantarse e indicándole que fuera con Black para que se relajara ****  
****  
****Mientras Fer estaba alejada, Gohan se acerco a su antiguo mentor para hablar con el, al verlo Piccolo un escalofrió recorrió su espalda ****  
****  
****-Hola Gohan -saludo Piccolo nervioso- ¿Como estas?- le pregunto por cortesía. Tenia tenso todo los músculos del cuerpo aunque supo controlarse y aparentar la típica indiferencia de él. ****  
****  
-****Bien, gracias por preguntar Piccolo, veo que Luisa esta bien ¿Y las niñas cuantos años tienen 7, 8 años? -cuestiono tranquilamente, Piccolo no sabia que hacer, por un lado era su discípulo, lo conocía desde que tenia 4 años, pero recordando que casi mataba a Fer para quedarse con el, lo inquietaba y mas ahora que sabia que las niñas estaban con vida **

**  
****-8... -le contesto- Me tengo que marchar ya Gohan.- alego, tosiendo ligeramente.- Tengo que ir a ver que le ha pasado a Black y Oril, nos vemos en otro momento -despidiéndose, fue donde su hijo y yerno para asegurarse que el mago estaba bien y no se desmayara por el estrés. ****  
****  
****-¡Lo mato! ¡¡Lo mato!! -rugía entre diente el mago, haciendo un gesto con las manos, como si estuviera ahogando a alguien. **

**  
****-Tranquilízate, por favor -le pidió Oril- No queremos accidentes como los del otro día. **

**  
****-Esta bien.- Black sonríe y le da un ligero besito en los labios.- porque me lo pides con ese cariño -se relaja. La pareja se mira y sonríen a la vez. ****  
****  
****Fer camino hacia su esposo quien estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, lo toma de la mano susurrándole que todo estaba bien, por el hombro de el notaba la mirada de Gohan, no era la mirada limpia, amistosa de antaño. Le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo y lo jalo hacia la Oril y Black diciéndoles que regresaran a casa para que descansara el mago ****  
****  
****-Si, estoy bien -dijo Black poniendo un pucherito- ¿No podemos ir a dar una vuelta? -le pone cara de cachorrito a su suegra, esperando que le funcionara el truco con ella y le dejara hacer lo que quisiera. ****  
****  
-****JAJAJAJA Black, esos trucos no funcionan conmigo- le dijo con malicia- pero tienes razón, estamos muy estresados y nos haría bien pasear ¿Qué dices cielo? -Piccolo no le presto atención, hasta que ella lo jaloneo un poco, se le quedo viendo interrogante, Fer lo mira preocupada y le cuestiono que le sucedía. ****  
****  
****-No, nada -sonríe nerviosamente- Solo estaba atento por si pasaba algo- mira a la parejita de jóvenes enamorados, que estaban más acaramelados de lo normal- **

**-Regreso al Templo. -dijo Piccolo- No me encuentro bien y quiero descansar un rato. **

**  
****-****¡Te acompaño! -mira a la parejita- Creo que ellos estarán bien, eres tu el que me preocupa. -Piccolo asiente, se despiden de Bulma y se marchan al Templo. Black y Oril se quedaron un rato por la ciudad, mirando todo tipo de cosas y disfrutando de la vida en pareja. Al llegar la tarde tuvieron que regresar a la fuerza ya que Black se sintió indispuesto en mitad de la calle y decidieron que ya fue suficiente paseo por un día. ****  
****  
****-¡Ya hemos vuelto!- dijo Oril al entrar en el palacio, mira a Black- Vamos a la habitación para que descanses. **

**  
****-Será lo mejor... -Black estaba pálido. Oril dejo descansando a su cónyuge en la habitación doble que compartían y fue a ver como estaban los demás. ****  
****  
****Piccolo se encontraba en la sala, estaba tenso hasta la medula pues no podía quitarse de la mente la mirada de Gohan, tan fría, era como si lo odiara por los años que paso en el "manicomio", se recarga sus codos en las rodillas, en eso sintió unas manos que le tocaban los hombros, por instinto tomo una mano y lanzo el cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, al escuchar la caída, Oril entro corriendo al cuarto antes de que su padre masacrara a su esposa. ****  
****  
-****¡¡¿Piccolo que diablos tienes, porque carajos me tiraste?!! -Bramó Fer furiosa mientras su hijo le ayudaba a levantarse, Piccolo no sabia que hacer, pues jamás hubiera querido lastimar a su mujer. **

**-¡Lo siento! -se disculpo cuando recobro un poco la calma- ¡No me puedo sacar de la cabeza la mirada de Gohan!- oculta el rostro entre las manos.- ¿Que puedo hacer ahora? ¿Y si ataca a las niñas mientras están en la escuela para vengarse de lo que le hice?- Al oirlo Fernanda camino hacia él. **

**  
-****¡Para empezar tu no le hiciste nada! ¡El te acoso, le pusiste un alto y no entendió! ¡Que fuera internado fue la consecuencia! -la mutante trata de calmarse, Oril viendo que es una platica de pareja decide ir a su habitación para ver si Black estaba bien ****  
****  
-****Escucha Maju, tenemos que seguir nuestra vida y el seguirá la suya, he hablado con Mario Alberto (el hijo mayor de Michael Ángelo y abogado de profesión) y nos ha dado una orden judicial de que no puede acercársenos o regresará a la clínica. Relájate no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por las niñas ¿OK? ****  
****  
****Piccolo no contesto, solo asintió y suspiro, miro el reloj que había en una pared y se inyecto su dosis de antibióticos, aunque le hacia poca gracia tener que estar al tanto de esa tontería. ****  
****  
-****Los antibióticos tienes que tomártelos ya - le da la pildorita en la mano y un vaso con agua- ¡Que te mejores! nn - le dice Fer animosamente y se va a revisar a las niñas que dormían placidamente en su habitación. ****  
****  
****-Mala **¬¬**- dijo Piccolo tomándose los medicamentos y mirando por donde se había ido su esposa, al hacerlo va a su habitación a dormir. **

**  
D****espués de cubrir bien a las pequeñas, revisa que Oril y Black estén bien va a su habitación donde encuentra a Piccolo leyendo un libro en la cama, se va quitando la ropa, la echa al cesto de la ropa sucia y se pone un camisón verde de sedita, se cepilla el cabello en su tocador y lo sujeta a una cinta de seda negra. Se embadurna de crema en todo el cuerpo y cuando termina se acuesta en la cama y toma un libro que había de su lado hojeándolo, por un rato ninguno hablo, Piccolo la veía de reojo ****  
****  
****-¿Que te ocurre?- le pregunto el Namek dejando su libro en el buró y mirando con interés- No sueles leer en la cama a menos que te preocupe algo- se acomoda detrás de ella, la abraza y besa suavemente su cuello- Venga, dímelo amor- dijo juguetón al oído de la mutante. ****  
****  
-****Vamos Maju, solo estoy leyendo un poco de... -mira un párrafo ¡Nitzche! -viendo que Piccolo no se trago el cuento deja a un lado el libro- ¡OK! Me preocupa que Gohan nos ataque, sé que te dije que todo estaría bien, pero... -suspira- no puedo evitarlo ****  
****  
-****¡Tengo miedo, nunca había antes sentido temor, hasta ese día que corría por salvar mi vida y la de mis bebés en mi vientre! ¡¡Y eso a el no le importo!! -se voltea y mira a su esposo -¡Me moriría si te hiciera algo malo! ¡Eres todo para mí! ****  
****  
****-Tranquila -Piccolo la abraza, protegiéndola con sus brazos- No estamos solos en el Templo, Oril, Black, Kiba... ellos nos pueden ayudar para defendernos de Gohan; sí la cosa se complica, siempre puedo llamar telepáticamente a Goku y viene a ayudarnos con los demás Z Senshis en lo que sea. -Ella no dice nada, solo se acurruca en sus brazos, sintiendo el latir del corazón guerrero, levanta la cabeza y se topa con los penetrantes ojos negros, un poco más calmada le da un calido beso en los labios y acaricia su mejilla con amor. ****  
****  
-****Te amo Piccolo... - le susurro, el namek le sonrió y siguió abrazándola ****  
****  
****-Y yo a ti mi amor.- besa la cabeza de su esposa.- Con todo mi corazón. **

**-Mmmmm... - Oril entro en la habitación sonámbulo, se metió en la cama y se acurruco en medio de sus padres, como cuando era pequeño.- Mmmmm... - sonríe y se pega a su padre, que se le queda mirando interrogativo -Te quiero papá -dijo entre sueños y se quedo profundamente dormido. ****  
****  
****Los padres se miraron por un rato y luego se rieron quedamente para evitar que despertara el recién llegado, Fer se acomodo para darle mejor acceso a Oril ****  
****  
-****Solo falta que Black llegue también y quiera que le demos cabida- Bromeo Fer, Piccolo movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y como si hubieran dicho un conjuro Black llego también, sabiendo lo sensible que estaba, Fer se levanto de la cama y dejo que se durmiera el mago en su lugar, Piccolo iba a protestar pero Fer diciéndole con el dedo índice en los labios que no hablara, camino hacia su tocador. **

**  
****Black quedo a espaldas a Oril abrazándolo y este abrazando a su padre, Piccolo los miro un rato y percibió un flash, mirando hacia donde provenía, miro a Fer divertidísima sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica instantánea.**

**  
****Antes de que se la quitara su esposo al estirar su brazo se fue corriendo, ****c****amino hacia la cocina para beber leche, mirando la fotografía chusca, abrio el refri para sacar la leche. ****  
****  
****En la habitación Piccolo se decía a si mismo que era increíble la situación que vivía en estos momentos, en eso escucho un vaso romperse, sin importarle despertar a su hijo y yerno, fue corriendo a la cocina. ****  
****  
****-¡FER!- Entro corriendo en la cocina. Lo que vio lo dejo helado, en el piso estaba su esposa tirada, la leche se mezclaba con la sangre que formaba un enorme charco, su cuerpo tenia un enorme agujero en el pecho donde brotaba la sangre a raudales. ******

**-¡NOOO!- Piccolo se arrodillo junto a ella, la abrazo con fuerza, controlando las ganas de llorar y meciéndose con ella en brazos, asustado. La miro un momento y la volvió a abrazar. ****  
****  
****-¿Que ha pasado?- Black y Oril entran en la estancia, seguido de Dende, Frida, Mr. momo y las niñas. Kamisama, su esposa y ayudante se llevan a las niñas para que no vieran nada. **

**  
****- Padre.- Oril pone una mano en el hombro de Piccolo, el cual se abraza a él y se pone a llorar en su hombro. Oril se quedo en shock pues era la primera vez que veía a su padre llorar de aquella manera. Black se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de la mutante inerte, se saco los guantes y, recitando un conjuro, sano el cuerpo de Fernanda. **

**Concentrándose todo lo que podía y usando toda la energía que le quedaba, recito otro hechizo, las palmas de sus manos brillaron y del pecho del mago salio una energía negra que ilumino el cuerpo de la mutante. cuando las luces desaparecieron, Fer abrio los ojos de golpe, respirando con urgencia. ****  
****  
****-Fer... - Piccolo se arrodilla junto a su esposa y la sienta en el suelo.- ¿Que te ha pasado? **

**  
-N-no lo sé... –murmuro confusa y mirando a todas partes- No vi quien me ataco, solo sentí que alguien me volteaba con brusquedad y luego un dolor horrible en el pecho- toma un brazo de su esposo -¡Las niñas!**

**Las niñas están bien madre- indico Dende al acercarse a ella- No vieron nada- su rostro se ensombrece- Y no sentí que nadie se acercara**

**Todos dijeron lo mismo, ya un poco más repuestos del susto, fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar lo que quedaba de la noche.**

**Pasaron un par de semanas del incidente, nadie hizo mención de este y las cosas fueron disipándose.**

**Alarian y Michu jugaban y se cuchicheaban cosas, pero como toda buena niña comenzaron a pelearse hasta que terminaron las dos moqueando y...**

**¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAA!!! –lloraban ahora a moco tendido, fue tanto el escándalo que llego Dende a ver que pasaba.****  
****  
****-Mira que sois las dos.- Dende se cruza de brazos.- ¡¡¡Y TÚ!!!- Le pega una colleja a su hija que la tumba.- Esto por lo de ayer. –le dijo recordándole por haber arrancado unas hojas de unos libros y comérselos argumentando que estaba "devorándolos"****  
****  
-¡****BUAAAAAA! ¡No me pegues! ¡¡Que me vas a dejar más loca y el que va a sufrir eres tuuu!! -se talla los ojitos, al rato llegan sus primitas y como desde chiquitas una lloraba y el resto le seguía, al rato todo era una orquesta de berreos y Dende se puso nervioso, intentando calmar a todas. **

**  
****-No lloréis. No lloréis, que madre me mata.- pidió más nervioso que antes. ****  
****  
-¡****Y NO TE EQUIVOCAS CABRON!- Aparece de la nada Fernanda y agarra de la gorguera a Dende que empieza a zarandearlo ****  
****  
****-¡Solo estaba regañando a Michu, no quería hacer llorar a las demás, madre, en serio!****  
**

**-¡¿****REGAÑANDO?! ¡¿Y EL CHIPOTE EN LA CABEZA, SE LO HIZO POR OBRA Y GRACIA DEL ESPIRITU SANTO?! -mira a la pequeña Alarian y a su chipote - ¡¡AY DESGRACIADO!! ¡¿A ELLA TAMBIEN LE PEGASTE?! -Comienza a zarandearlo con mas ganas, casi se le salían los ojos al pobrecito Kamisama ****  
****  
****-¿Qué pasa?- Black sale del templo con cara de pocos, ya que lo habían despertado de su siesta forzada.- ¡Uno no puede descansar tranquilo en este Templo o que!- Pone los brazos en jarra y mira feo a todos. ****  
****  
****Fer suelta a su hijo quien estaba mas verde de lo normal y cae al suelo- Gomen Black, es que -mira feo a Dende- Dende estaba regañando a su hija y se puso a llorar y bueno... si llora una, las demás le siguen, es así desde bebés ****  
****  
****Black mira con los ojos achinados al grupo de niñas, que dejan de llorar casi al instante. ****  
****-¿Porque, en vez de llorar y berrear, no se van hacer sus tareas de la escuela ¿eh?- pregunto con fastidio.- hace un rato, se suponía, que las habían empezado. ****  
****  
****- ¡¡Ya vamos, ya vamos!! -se van corriendo a hacer sus deberes, Fer se ríe un poco al verlas despavoridas ****  
****  
****-Son peores que mis antiguos alumnos.- Black suspira y pone una mano en su abultado vientre- cuando tú nazcas, espero no seas igual que ellas, porque te boto del Templo en poco tiempo. ****  
****  
-****JAJAJAJA Ya dice el dicho "Lo que no puedas ver, en tu casa lo haz de tener" ¡Así que vete dando a la idea de otro revoltosa! – camina hacia Black y acaricia su vientre.**

**-¡Je je! Eso será si lo permito.- Sonríe, estirando una de las comisuras de su boca.- No, mi pequeña no será una delincuente como estas, aunque me cueste la vida. ****  
****  
-¿****Dónde escuche eso? -se lleva una mano pensativa al mentón- ¡Ah sí, de Piccolo! **

**  
**** -¿Junior dijo lo mismo?- Pregunto el mago sorprendido. ****  
****  
-¡¡****Exacto!! - Se ríe de nuevo y camina unos pasos, en eso se detiene percibiendo el ambiente, apretando los dientes, blande su katana a la vez que mira a todos lados ****  
****  
****De la nada parece una enorme sombra negra que le cae a Fer blandiendo una katana, usando la propia, Fer repele el ataque y de una patada lo lanza lejos ****  
****  
****Mas el ninja que ahora se podía ver bien se levanta como si nada y corre hacia ella, la mutante hace lo mismo y se enfrascan en una pelea encarnizada. Las espadas ninjas sacan chispas por la fuerza del golpe ****  
****  
****Fernanda aprovecha que su enemigo hizo un giro para dar una voltereta hacia atrás, dándole de lleno en la espalda. Black no sabia que hacer al principio, pero sabiendo que no debía intervenir por la vida de su bebé se retira para con las niñas ****  
****  
****-¡Quédense adentro!- Ordeno el mago a las niñas cuando estas iban a ver que era lo que sucedía.- ¡Vuestra madre esta luchando en el exterior! - Black se asoma por el filo de la puerta.- "Espero que venza Fer, sino, tendremos que luchar nosotros."- pensó. ****  
****  
-****¡¡Que diablos quieres!! -le ruge con furia- Soy Luisa Fernanda Yoshi del clan Yoshi- blandía su arma, el ninja hacia lo mismo y al presentarse solo susurro: Saki **

**  
-¡¿****SAKI?! - Como si una corriente eléctrica la envolviera, rugió y se abalanzo ahora sobre su enemigo quien la esperaba ansioso. La pelea se encrudecio, tanto, que las paredes del Templo estaban manchadas de sangre, pero ningun oponente se daba por vencido ****  
****  
****-¡¡MADRE!!- Oril llego al Templo Sagrado y se lanzo con el enemigo. El Namek habia sido alertado del ataque por su pareja, quien cuidaba de las niñas con Dende y Mr. Momo. ****  
****  
-¡¡¡****NO TE METAS ORIL!!! - Al escucharla el namek se detuvo de inmediato pues conocía la voz de su madre cuando estaba en ataque- ¡ESTA NO ES TU PELEA! ****  
****  
****-Pero…- Iba quejarse, mas echando una mirada asesina al intruso, gruño y fue a la entrada del palacio celeste, donde quedo sentado en posición de loto, esperando y atento por si tenia que echarle una mano a su madre ****  
****  
****La contienda siguió, las espadas ahora talladas y semirotas defendían a sus dueños, en eso el ninja se detuvo de pelear, Fer se le quedo viendo interrogante, en eso saco unas surikens y volteo hacia atrás ****  
****  
-****Si no puedes vengarte del toro, véngate con el becerro- lanzando sus surikens iban a hacer blanco en Oril, quien no tuvo tiempo de alejarse, cerro los ojos por instinto esperando el dolor de las heridas, mas no fue así, al abrir de nuevo los ojos, vio un largo bo, al levantar su vista, se topo con la mirada de Donatello que le sonreía ****  
****  
-****Así que te pones con un muchachito- Raphael desenfunda sus sais y sonríe malévolamente, Leonardo y Mike estaban también en guardia, en segundos los 5 mutantes rodeaban al ninja, quien al verse superado en numero, soltó su katana y se arrodillo en señal de rendición. ****  
****  
****Los ninjas al ver el gesto, bajaron sus armas, pero sin perder la guardia, Fernanda se acerco y descubrió su rostro, era un joven japonés de aproximadamente 25 años, tenia el cabello casi a rape, su rostro estaba curtido por las batallas, pero sus ojos eran increíblemente verdes. ****  
**

**-¿Estas bien Oril?- Black se arrodillo al lado de su cónyuge y lo abrazo. **

**-Tranquilo, no me ha pasado nada.- Oril corresponde al abrazo y acaricia la cabellera negra del mago.- ¡Sh! ¡Sh! tranquilo. ****  
****  
-****Tus compañeros de batalla han sido derrotados, dinos que deseas o terminaras muy mal- sentencio Leonardo siseando, el joven levanto la mirada e hizo el intento por levantarse, mas la katana de Fer descansaba en su hombro, él volteo y se arrodillo de nuevo. ****  
****  
-****Creí que el Clan del Pie y el Clan Yoshi ya no tenían enemistad- cuestiono Fernanda a sus antiguos maestros, al oírla el ninja dio un manotazo a la espada y mira con odio a la mutante ****  
****  
-¡****Es una gran deshonra para nuestro clan el ser amigos de nuestros enemigos! -mira a todos - ¡Nuestra líder Karai nos ha tenido bajo el yugo por mucho tiempo, pero es hora de levantarnos!-les apunta con un dedo- ¡Y los destruiremos! ****  
****  
****Mira con odio a Fernanda y ella comprende que fue él quien la había "asesinado" desde hacia unas semanas, sintió la sangre hervir e iba a atacarle, mas la mirada de su padre le dio a entender que no lo hiciera ****  
****  
****Mientras Karai sea la líder, nuestra tregua seguirá... -el joven miro con furia a Leonardo al escucharle, rápidamente saco de sus ropas una bomba de humo y la acciono, cuando se disipo ya no había rastro de el. ****  
****  
-¿****Y ahora que? -cuestiono Raph con fastidio- ¡Leo esto ha sido hace más de 60 años! ¡Karai seguramente es una anciana sino es que esta muerta ya! ¡Eso significa que el Clan del Pie tomara la venganza de cuando matamos a Shredder! ****  
****  
-****Y dijo "Si no puedes vengarte del toro, véngate con el becerro", eso significa que tomara a cualquiera de nuestros descendientes con tal de obtener la venganza- murmuro Fer preocupada- Debemos ir a la Comuna, ahí el sistema de seguridad es mejor que aquí y podemos estar bien vigilados ****  
****  
****-¿A que viene todo esto?- pregunto con fastidio Oril, mirando a los mutantes.- ¿Quien es ese Shredder y que tiene que ver con nosotros? ****  
****  
-****Fue enemigo nuestro desde que éramos adolescentes- respondió Mike- Se hacia llamar Oroku Saki, mato al sensei de nuestro sensei y nosotros lo matamos; su clan es nuestro enemigo, mas su hija adoptiva Karai Saki hizo una tregua con nosotros, pero ahora creemos que su hija murió o esta a punto de... Y el clan quiere retomar la venganza, pero no es suficiente con nosotros, ahora quieren matar a nuestra descendencia -lo mira burlón- ¿Entendiste o te lo vuelvo a explicar? ****  
****  
****Todos caminan hacia la habitación de las niñas, toman algunas ropas y otras cosas y suben a la aeronave familiar, no sin antes revisarlo por Donatello para evitar alguna bomba ****  
****  
-****Vayan ustedes-les ordeno Fer- iré a buscar a Piccolo para que este enterado, me mantendré comunicada con el brazalete -mira a Oril- Hijo tu prioridad son ahora Black, tu hermano y las chicas, no quiero que te hagas al héroe, solo mantente con ellos ¿OK? **

**  
****-Siii... - el Namek rueda los ojos, con fastidio.- Sé cuales son mis obligaciones como Guardián de Dende, Má, Puedes irte tranquila, nadie le pondrá las manos encima a la familia mientras estés fuera. ****  
****  
****Bien -los abraza a todos - y parte volando por su propio merito, al perderse en la lejania, todos fueron hacia su destino ****  
**

**Varios minutos pasaron volando cuando sintio el ki de su esposo, cavilo un momento, pero noto que el ki se mantenia estable, respirando aliviada aterrizo limpiamente cerca de la cascada y lo vio meditando sobre su roca favorita ****  
****  
****Al verlo sonrio sin proponerselo, se le veia tan sereno, como una estatua, salvo que respiraba, se sento en posicion de loto frente a él, esperando que sintiera su ki y despertara ****  
****  
****-¿Mmmh...?- Piccolo abrio un ojo y miro sonriendo a su esposa.- ¿Que haces aqui Fer?- Piccolo se acerca una poco a su esposa y la besa en los labios.- Pense que estabas en el templo con las niñas. ****  
****  
-****Hay problemas- le dijo a quemarropa, muy propio en ella, pues no le gustaba perder el tiempo- Un antiguo clan enemigo de mi padre ha retomado su venganza, pero no solo, eso han jurado eliminar a la descendencia. ****  
****  
-****Todos estan en la Comuna, he pedido a Oril que se quede con ellos, solo he venido por ti para irnos- ****  
****  
-****Piccolo torcio el gesto, en forma de desaprobacion -¿Que teneis pensado hacer? ****  
****  
-****Aun no lo se -suspira un poco cansada y se nota una cortada profunda en su brazo, saca un pañuelo del jeans y se lo amarra alrededor de este para que ya no sangrara- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? ****  
****  
****-Quedarnos todos juntos.- dijo Piccolo, levantandose y anudando con más fuerza el pañuelo en el brazo de su esposa. Una mala idea paso por la mente del Namek. -¿Te figuras Fer que Black se ponga de parto precisamente ahora? Seria un problema atenderlo y protegernos a la vez. ******

-¿**Porque crees que los mande a la comuna?- le sonrie al ver el nudo bien hecho- Yo puedo estar de vigilante con Oril y Giovanni y mi padre en atender a Black- Piccolo asiente y se elevan para llegar a su destino ****  
****  
****En la comuna, Black y Oril acomodaban sus cosas en la habitación que les habian cedido Leonardo e Ilssek. Las mini Jinetes del Apocalipsis se metieron en un cuarto, sin importarles mucho de quien fuera (el cuarto de Mike para ser exactos) y se pusieron a desordenarlo para meter sus cosas en los muebles. ****  
****  
****Frida y Dende ocuparon la habitación de los primeros y Mr. Momo fue a la habitación contigua. ****  
****  
¡****KRUNNT! (Estomago de mago muerto de hambre porque se salto el desayuno) ****  
****-Que hambre... - se quejo Black, sentándose en la cama matrimonial de su habitación. ****  
****  
-****¡¡CHAMACAS!! ¡¡AHORA SE PORQUE LES DICEN JINETES DEL APOCALIPSIS!! ¡¡DEJEN AHÍ, SHU SHU!! -Gritaba Mike levantado su ropa tirada en el piso, las niñas riendo y corriendo, salieron de la casa de Mike y se metieron a la de sus abuelos entrando a la habitación de Oril y Black, pero salieron disparadas al ver a su hermano furico, para después meterse en la cocina de su abuela para que no les hicieran nada malo ****  
****  
-¡****Igualitas a Luisa, no perdieron nada! -se reía Ilssek al verlas haciendo travesuras mientras preparaba la comida, Leonardo quien le ayudaba solo suspiraba pensando en que se había roto su paz en la casa, pero pensó que tenia que hacerse a la idea para evitar una catástrofe ****  
L****a imagen de Karai llego a su mente y no pudo evitar sentir pena, la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que a veces pensaba que habría pasado de no haber conocido a Ilssek, moviendo la cabeza a los lados para sacarse semejante idea, fue a la habitación de Black para revisarle, ahora que el parto estaba inminente, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y el tener a un esposo mas volátil que Raphael no ayudaba en nada. Al llegar a la puerta, toco para esperar la respuesta ****  
****  
****-Adelante.- Dijo Black, sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama y leyendo un libro. Oril había salido a reconocer la zona con sus tíos Gio y Nail. ****  
****  
-¿****Como te has sentido Black? -pregunto sonriente Leonardo al joven -lamento mucho no poder darte una habitación mas grande- Ha sido muy repentino, pero para mañana tendrás la mejor habitación ****  
****  
****-No importa.- sonríe, dejando a parte el libro.- He estado en peores lugares. ¡En serio! –le sonríe al mutante- Esta habitación para mi es como un palacio de grande, tiene que todo lo que hace falta. ****  
****  
-****Bueno como digas, Ilssek tiene unos aperitivos por si gustas bajar a comer y yo... -se detiene de hablar y se queda viendo al techo, sin poder evitarlo una docena de ninjas le caen encima golpeándolo sin piedad, apenas iba Black a defenderle, cuando el grupo enemigo salio disparado ante la fuerza del mutante, tomando al joven de la mano, fueron a las escaleras, pero al llegar otro puñado de ninja del pie les esperaban, Leonardo desenvaino sus espadas y se abalanzo a la pelea, eliminando a sus enemigos con destreza inigualable, mas a la vez que eliminaba, otros llegaban y el numero ya le superaba, pronto sus hermanos le apoyaban peleando sin tregua ****  
****  
-****¡¡¡DONDE COÑOS ESTA LUISA, SE SUPONE QUE DEBE AYUDARNOS!!!-Bramo Raphael a la vez que peleaba con 4 a la vez ****  
****  
-¡****Dijo que iría por Piccolo! -respondió Mike mientras atacaba con sus poderes psicoquinéticos y esquivaba unas suriken que le pasaron por la cabeza. ****  
****  
-****¡¡JA!! ¡¡SEGURAMENTE ESTARAN COGIENDO!!-respondió con sarcasmo la tortuga de mascara roja, en eso un enorme ruido los saco de base, un enorme cyborg se adentro de golpe a la casa, destruyéndola completamente, y no era la única, varias casas sufrían el mismo destino y sus ocupantes eran destruidos sin piedad, sin respetar a mujeres y niños. ****  
****  
****Oril, Giovanni y Nail se unieron a la pelea, dando todo de si, pero parecía que el Clan del Pie sabía sus ataques y los esquivaban con suma facilidad. Desesperado Oril fue a buscar a su pareja para que estuviera a salvo, encontrándolo con Dende y las niñas; al verlo suspiro de alivio, mas un ruido ensordecedor lo hizo voltear y la negrura lo envolvió ****  
****  
-¡¿****QUE PASO?! -grito aterrada Fernanda al ver a la comuna destruida casi en su totalidad, las casas humeaban y otras estaban envueltas en llamas, algunos mutantes ayudaban a los heridos y otros cubrían los cuerpos con lo que podían, al aterrizar Fer camino hacia un mutante que no estaba tan herido y cuestiono sobre su familia ****  
****  
-****¡Se los llevaron! ¡Se los llevaron a todos!- Fer lo soltó respirando aceleradamente, mientras Piccolo se enfocaba en buscar algún ki, pero con miedo noto que no se sentía nada **

**P****ese a las quejas de Dende de no usar su magia, Black creo un escudo mágico para proteger a las niñas y al Kamisama de los ninjas que los estaban atacando. Cada vez que un ninja del Pie se acercaba demasiado al grupo, era electrocutado o lanzado varios metros más allá. Black pronto estaba de rodillas, respirando con dificultad por la falta de energía. Alarian también usaba sus poderes, pero al estar en su forma pequeña, no tenía tanta fuerza. ****  
-¡****Déjenlos en paz!- se oyó una voz tronante, inmediatamente los ninjas dejaron de atacar y se pusieron en filas haciendo una reverencia, los prisioneros vieron a una mujer anciana de cabello blanco y unos sombríos ojos verdes acercárseles, Oril se puso en guardia poniéndose entre la mujer y su familia, ella lo miro fijamente y sonrió con crudeza para después darle la espalda no sin antes mencionar: ****  
**

**-****Ya tenemos al becerro, ahora vendrá el toro... – Y se marcha no sin anrtes ordenar a sus vasallos en vigilar a sus prisioneros.****  
****  
****-O... Oril.- Black se dejo caer al suelo, respirando con dificultad, su esposo lo abraza y acaricia el vientre, que estaba duro por la tensión.****  
**

**-Descansa, yo me ocupo del resto.- Dijo el Namek, mirando fiero a sus enemigos. Por cosas de la vida, el cielo nocturno se puso de color rojo. Al darse cuenta de la extraña iluminación, Black miro hacia el cielo a través de una ventana enrejada, mirando la Luna Llena que estaba de color carmesí. El mago se quedo quieto, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el pulso y la sangre el hervía en las venas. Dando un rugido, una áurea roja rodea el cuerpo del mago, que fue cambiando de forma ****  
****  
L****os ojos se le inyectaron en sangre, le crecieron otro par de colmillos superiores y los que tenia se le alargaron. Los guantes se le rompieron, dando paso a unas garras afiladas y peludas. Dando otro rugido, sus orejas se pusieron de punta y su rostro fue convirtiéndose en un morro, su cuerpo creció de tamaño, rompiéndosele las ropas y siendo cubierto por un pelaje plateado. **

**  
****-¡¡¡¡¡AAAUUUU!!!!!- Aulló un imponente lobo plateado. -Ante los ojos aterrados de Oril, Black se lanzo sobre los ninjas que tenia más cerca, destrozándolos. Pronto empezó un combate entre los ninjas del Pie y el lobo, que parecía no tener limite.**

**  
****A pesar de haber sufrido la transformación, Black aun era capaz de usar su magia, haciendo temblar el suelo, creando vortices que se tragaron a varios enemigos y escupiendo fuego. ****  
****  
****Al no ser consciente de lo que hacia, Black no solo ataco a los ninjas enemigos, sino también a los de su propio bando, malhiriendo a todos los mutantes que tenia cerca, sin importarle para nada si estaban heridos o si eran niños, etc... El lobo ataco a Donatello, que se defendió con su Bo de las fauces del animal. ****  
****  
-¡****AGH! ¡¡ORIL HAZ ALGO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!! -Grito Don al romperse su arma y sentir su brazo ser mordido por el animal, Leonardo se abalanzo sobre este, pero era demasiado fuerte y lo tiro al piso ****  
****  
****-¡¡¡¡GROAAAARRRR!!!!- Rugió el lobo, creando una bola de electricidad y lanzándola sobre un grupo de ninjas y mutantes que estaban luchando entre ellos.**

**  
****-¡LOS OJOS!- Grito Oril.- ¡¡HAY QUE TAPARLE LOS OJOS!!- Golpea a un ninja que iba a atacar a Dende. ****  
****  
-¡¡****QUE FACIL LA PONES!! –grito Raphael mientras vencía a 2 enemigos -¡QUIEN SE VA A PONER SOBRE EL ANIMAL A TAPARLE LOS OJOS!- En eso sin pensarlo Mike y Leo se lanzaron sobre este y lograron su cometido, poco a poco Black fue calmándose y obteniendo su aspecto base, Ilssek se quito un abrigo y cubrió a Black que estaba exhausto, Oril le abraza para reconfortarle **

**-Ya paso mi amor.- Oril cerro los ojos y le creo un traje nuevo a su compañero.- Descansa. **

**Black se agito y abrió los ojos como platos. Oril se los tapo para que no volviera a ver la Luna Llena y le puso unas gafas de Sol que creó. **

**-Tranquilo, todo esta bien.- mira a sus abuelos, buscando algo de apoyo para tranquilizar al mago, que estaba hecho un manojo de nerviosos. **

**  
-****Ya cariño, todo estará muy bien-se acerca cariñosa Ilssek y acaricia el vientre con amor, Leo también se acerca y comienza a checar los signos vitales que poco a poco se normalizaban, miro el vientre con preocupación, en cualquier momento daría a luz y seria muy peligroso hacerlo aquí. Mordiéndose los labios camino un poco y se acercó hacia la cámara de video que los vigilaba, algunos ninjas que sobrevivieron lo amenazaban con sus armas. ****  
****  
****Mas Leo no se amedrento, siguió caminando hasta la puerta, pensó que era una locura, pero no tenia tiempo que perder- Karai estoy de acuerdo contigo… - cerro los ojos y miro a su esposa con tristeza y después volteo de nuevo hacia la cámara- …Terminemos de una vez lo que dejamos pendiente ****  
****  
****En unos minutos, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y dejo salir a Karai quien estaba enfundada en una armadura negra azulada, su cabello estaba sujeto en una especie de malla negra, reavivando el color de sus ojos. Leonardo rememoro a la Karai joven, cuando estaba enamorado de ella, mas por su testarudez jamás pudo dejar a su padre, a un ser sin honor. ****  
**

**-¡¡****LEO!! -Grito Ilssek y trato de ir con su marido, mas Giovanni abrazándola se lo impidió, los hermanos de Leo se miraban nerviosos el uno al otro, pero sabían que en una batalla entre los líderes de clanes enemigos no podían intervenir y solo miraban a Black rogando que no empezara el parto. Leonardo usando la espada que le quedaba, optó su posición de combate, su enemiga desenfundo dos brillantes espadas, relucientes, como si hubieran sido hechas para ese motivo. ****  
****  
****Y la batalla empezó, a pesar de su edad Karai se mantenía con la agilidad de su juventud, eso agradeció Leonardo pues se sentía indigno de pelear con alguien más débil, sus golpes eran precisos y mortales pero cada uno podía esquivarlo. Leonardo le dio un golpe en el rostro que la hizo trastabillar, mas ella dando una patada lo tumbo al piso con facilidad, cuando iba a darle de lleno con la espada Leo la evito, poniendo la suya como escudo.**

**  
****La pelea estaba demasiado pareja, de pronto Leonardo comenzó a sentirse débil y mareado, al verse sus cortes borrosamente pudo comprenderlo ¡Las espadas estaban envenenadas! Dando traspiés quiso alertar a su familia para que huyeran, mas su garganta se cerro impidiéndole hablar y respirar, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, se arrastro unos metros, jalando aire, mientras su enemiga caminaba tranquilamente tras el. Exhausto el mutante se detuvo y volteo a verla, ella le sonrió y levanto su espada para darle el golpe de gracia ****  
****  
****Una terrible explosión destruyo una pared del edificio que era el escondite del Clan del Pie, Karai volteo a ver que sucedía, algunos de sus súbditos fueron al ataque, mas una enorme explosión los lanzo muy lejos a algunos, mientras otros morían desintegrados. Al disiparse el humo, dos figuras caminaban lenta y decididamente hacia la líder del Clan del Pie ****  
****  
-****Yo Luisa Yoshi, líder de los Ninjas Mutantes debo pelear contigo Karai Saki... A muerte- tomando la katana de su padre y dando un grito se lanzo sobre la mujer peleando con bravura, Piccolo por su parte, destruya a sus enemigos y logrando poner a su familia.**

**-¡****Tienen que ayudar a Leo o morirá!- suplico Ilssek abrazando a su esposo, quien estaba inconsciente y respiraba jadeando, Dende usando sus poderes, fue erradicando la toxina en el organismo de su abuelo adoptivo, poco a poco fue recuperandose hasta abrir los ojos. ****  
**

**Karai ya había perdido una de sus espadas y tenia numerosos cortes en su cuerpo, la perdida de sangre la tenia débil y no podía concentrarse, su fin estaba cerca, cuando el joven con quien Fernanda peleo al principio vino en su ayuda, Karai quiso evitar que interviniera, mas el joven peleaba con la mutante, pero su juventud era un obstáculo para los años de entrenamiento de Fernanda**

**Y**** lo venció hiriéndolo en el vientre, el joven cayo al suelo por el dolor, pero no contaba que su enemiga era una exterminadora y solo sintió el frío corte en su cuello, al golpe de espada, la cabeza del joven rodó varias veces hasta quedar cerca de su líder, por reflejo involuntario o lo que sea, Karai pudo ver que los labios del joven musitaban "Obasan".**

**-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!! -Grito Karai llevándose las manos al rostro y llorando a mares, de pronto gimiendo miro a su enemiga y la odio, tanto o mas que a su padre, sus ojos verdes anegados de lagrimas se toparon con otros mas claros, asesinos. La mujer caminando hacia ella le hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, sabia cuando era vencida y esta vez era para siempre ****  
****  
-****Hazlo para que termine esto- musito quedamente- Fernanda la miro con arrogancia y le entrego una daga, la anciana la miro por unos instantes y la tomo. ****  
****  
-****Esto no terminara si te asesino, tienes que cometer Harakiri para que sea tu muerte con honor- la mujer le miro interrogante y luego dio una risa triste **

**  
-****Para que sea honorable, tiene que cortarme la cabeza un familiar, mientras me suicido -la mira con desprecio- ¡Y tu haz matado a mi único familiar Luisa Yoshi!- Fernanda la miro por unos minutos en silencio. ****  
****  
-****Seré quien lo haga, por el recuerdo de lo que tu y mi padre vivieron como aliados, enemigos y unidos en tregua -la mujer asiente de nuevo sonriendo- "Leonardo te enseño bien" –pensó y tomando la daga de la empuñadura la enterró en su vientre dando un ligero gemido, cayo de rodillas y volteo su cabeza hacia Fernanda quien tenia su katana en el aire. ****  
****  
-****Tu debiste ser nuestra hija... - una espada corto el aire, una cabeza con cabello cano rodó y un cuerpo caía al piso. Cuando todo pasó Fer respiraba agitada, viendo el cuerpo sin vida y el charco de sangre que se formaba a sus pies. Algunos ninjas que presenciaron la escena se acercaron hacia la mutante, mas ella no se movió. ****  
****  
****Al estar todos rodeándola, inclinaron sus torsos reverenciándola... Reverenciando a la nueva Líder del Clan del Pie ****  
****  
-****La sangre derramada con sangre se paga- dándose un corte en la muñeca, su padre y tíos se acercaron y con una daga de Raph hicieron lo miso, las 5 muñecas bañaban el cuerpo caído en señal de respeto y que se sellaba por fin la alianza del Clan del Pie y el Clan Yoshi. Los ninjas sabiendo esto, se fueron retirando de poco a poco, hasta no haber nadie mas. ****  
****  
****Antes de irse las tortugas rociaron el edificio de gasolina y con un chispazo de energía de Oril, todo se convirtió en una piara fúnebre, nadie hablaba, quizás cavilando en todo lo sucedido, después de un rato se retiraron, solo Leo quedo al ultimo pensando en todo lo que pudo haber sido ****  
****  
****Días después... ****  
****  
****¡¡¡Vamos Black tu puedes, ya casi!!!- animaba Leonardo a Black quien pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, atrás de el y apoyándole, estaba Oril hecho un manojo de nervios ****  
****  
-¡C****omo me vuelvas a pervertir! ¡Ahhh! ¡Te parto el cuello!- Gruño el mago, pujando con todas sus fuerzas. **

**-Jejeje deja los asesinatos para luego.- Oril tenía cogido una de las manos de su compañera, que lo miro de reojo de forma siniestra. ****  
****  
****En 2 o 3 contracciones y pujas más, una pequeña bebita salio del cuerpo de su madre, que se dejo caer sobre la plancha del quirófano respirando por la boca y mirando al techo para recuperarse. ****  
****  
-¡****Muy bien! ¡Ven con tu bisabuelo preciosa!- Leo sonrió feliz al ver a la pequeña que lloraba a todo pulmón, se la puso en el pecho a la madre quien le dio un beso en la cabecita, Oril reía feliz y lloraba al mismo tiempo ****  
****  
****-Jejeje lo conseguiste, mi amor, lo conseguiste.- Oril deposito un besito en los labios de su pareja, quien le sonrió cuando se separaron. **

**  
****-¿Lo dudaste?- le pregunto ofendida, volviendo a su cuerpo de hombre. Oril no le respondió, solo sonrió. ****  
****  
-¡****Uf! -Leo le entrego a una enfermera a la bebé para que la atendieran- Ahora a ti al área de recuperaciones y después a tu cuarto a descansar ¡Que buena falta nos hace! -se retira para cambiarse mientras se llevaban en camilla a Black y a Oril a la sala de espera ****  
****  
-¡¡****Y bien que fue!! ¡¡Que fue!! -preguntaban las niñas saltando alrededor de su hermano, Piccolo tuvo que apaciguarlas para que su hijo mayor no se enfadara ****  
****  
****Cuando por fin llevaron a Black y a la bebé la algarabía fue total; todos querían cargarla y verla. Luisa fue la primera en hacerlo, pues era la abuela, observo detalladamente la delicadeza de la bebé y le dio un beso en la frente y se la entrego a su madre. ****  
****  
****-Mmm... - Black se quedo mirando la cosita que tenia entre los brazos. Oril se tenso al verlo comportarse de ese modo. Recordando los párrafos que leyó sobre el embarazo y parto de las magas oscuras, se sentó al lado de su pareja, listo para quitarle a la bebita en cuanto la atacase. ****  
****  
L****a sorpresa de aquellos que conocían ese dato fue mayúscula, cuando el mago se mordido un dedo e hizo una marca en la frente de la bebita. **

**  
****-Que los dioses te guíen y protejan el resto de tu vida, y encuentres la paz interna fuera de tu ser.- Rezo, haciéndole una pequeña señal también en el pecho. ****  
****  
-****Así sea... Paz... -susurro Fer y salio de la habitación, Piccolo la miro y fue a seguirla. La encontró mirando los hermosos colores del atardecer, jugando el viento con su cabello, el rostro estaba muy triste a pesar de la buenanueva, Piccolo se quedo detras de ella para ver si le percibia, pero noto que no era asi ****  
****  
****-¿Un penique por tus pensamientos?- pregunto el Namek, abrazando por la espalda a su esposa y suspirando.- que te ocurre mi Fer.- La besa en la mejilla y cuello.- ¿Que te molesta? ****  
****  
-****Es que... - se detuvo para pensar en sus palabras- Hace mucho tiempo que mi padre conocia a Karai y me preguntaba cuantos enemigos habra por ahí, acechandonos o si quizás ya todos esten muertos, ruego por ello ****  
****  
****Se mira las manos -Mis manos estan tan cubiertas de sangre Majunia- Cierra los ojos con fuerza - Ya estoy cansada **

**-Pues no luches más -la mece un poco- También estoy cansado de luchar ¿Pero te digo porque continúo? Por que os amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes -Deposita un besito en la cabeza de su esposa- Los quiero demasiado para perderlos. **

**  
****  
-****Ya somos dos... -se voltea y quedan frente a frente abrazados, Fer levanta su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su esposo, la ve por unos segundos dudando, mas Piccolo ladea su cabeza haciendo que la mano le tocase y Fer lo acaricia, siente en eso un ardor en los ojos y baja la mirada para que su esposo no la viera llorar ****  
****  
****-Fer...- suspiro Piccolo- ¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo como si nada, separandose un poco de ella y mirando hacia el cielo- Estaba pensando en tener otro hijo, no sé, cuando Black regrese a casa y allá pasado unos meses. Así no nos invaden, que cada vez son más mujeres en el Templo. ****  
****  
****Fer al escucharlo lo miro por unos segundos, parpadeo y comenzo a reirse a mandibula batiente sin soltarlo, la risa fue cada vez mas y mas fuerte hasta retorcerse y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, cuando se calmo un poco, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero su rostro se veia chispeante, alegre... como le gustaba a el ****  
****  
-¡****Eres maravilloso cariño! -lo abraza con fuerza - ¿Pero estas bien seguro? ¡Mira que con 4 niñas, la sobrina y ahora la nieta nos vamos a volver locos!- le hace un puchero- Mientras no te invadan mas que yo todo esta bien ****  
****  
****-La otra vez eran 7 niños en el templo si contamos a Orión y Oril como uno solo -comento Piccolo- si tuviera uno volveriamos a estar como antes.- sonrie. ****  
****  
-****Si pero... ¿Seguro? –le cuestiona para asegurarse.**

**  
**** -Seguro. -asintio- A pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve a Alarian y... No sé... me ha entrado otra vez ganas de sufrir cuando tenia un hijo. jejejejejeje **

**  
****  
-****Masoquista... -lo mira y luego le enfrenta- ¡Pero oye! ¡Tu los tienes y yo los crió! además... -hace otro puchero- ¡Tu y yo ya no hacemos nuestras cositas y con otro crió menos! ****  
****  
****-Jejejeje hagamos una cosa.- Piccolo sonrie ampliamente, con cariño, de esa forma que solo hacia con ella.- Lo hacemos y luego tengo al crió. Como la vez que tuve a Catahas. ¿Te acuerdas?****  
****  
-****Jejejeje -Fer se sonroja- "Que si me acuerdo" -se muerde el labio seductoramente, bueno otro crió, no esta mal además pues son jóvenes aun, las niñas están grandes, ella no sufre los partos pueeeeee... ****  
****  
-****Esta bien Majunia, tengamos al crío ¡Pero tiene que ser varoncito! ¡Porque si no lo es, te lo regreso por donde te salio y de pilón le pediré a mi padre que te opere! –al oírla Piccolo pasa saliva. **

**  
****-Si todos los hijos que he tenido son niños.- comento, viendo una cosa tan obvia puesta en duda. ****  
****  
-****Lo sé lo sé y... -pasa un dedo coquetamente en el pecho de su esposo- ¿Cuando empezamos? ****  
****  
****Piccolo sonríe -¿Donde quieres que lo hagamos, mi amor? –le susurro pegándola a su cuerpo- Ahora mismo no nos necesitan para nada allá adentro. ****  
****  
-****¿Sugerencias? -le dijo traviesa y mirando a todos lados -numera con los dedos- Tenemos el palacio... Mmh ya aburre ¿Casa de mis padres? No, muy adolescente, en la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta, ya lo hicimos y ni cuenta se dio, en la cama de Goku y Chichi JAJAJAJA ¡Todavia recuerdo la cara de esa bruja! XD –Piccolo al oírla tambien se rìe al rememorar que se fueron corriendo vestidos solo con una sabana y detrás la humana con una sarten.****  
**** En eso se detiene- ¿Lo hemos hecho en la cascada? -Piccolo hace cuenta mental y tambien se quedo en ceros ¡En el lugar favorito de Piccolo permanecia incorruptible!**

**  
****-No, allí todavia no lo hemos echo.- dijo, llevandose una mano al menton para hacer cuentas.- n.n ¿Nos vamos?- dijo picaramente. ****  
****  
-¡¡****Vamos!! -Piccolo la carga en brazos y se van volando a toda pastilla del hospital, en cuestion de minutos llegaron a la cascada, ambos vieron el lugar y rememoraron los primeros dias y sonriendo se besaron como si sus vidas dependieron de ello. ****  
****  
La cascada fue testigo de lo mucho que se amaron, gritando sus nombres el uno del otro, descansaron bajo un arbol cercano, cubriéndose con la capa del namek, la mutante descansaba sobre su pecho, ambos sonrientes y satisfechos.**

**El amanecer les sorprendio, lentamente fueron despertando admirando como el sol borraba la negrura de la noche, como cada dia, un dia nuevo, lleno de esperanzas y optimismo.**

**Y tomados de la mano, emprendieron su viaje, ahora tenian un nuevo proyecto en la vida y juntos, con toda su familia la tomarian, sin nada que se los impida.**

**FIN**


End file.
